beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Death cthulhu SW145SD
history this bey was found deep beneath the south pacific at the cuordinates 47°9′S 126°43′W﻿. it is belived to contain the acctuall spirit of the great old one CTHULHU currant locations this bey currantly belongs to Keirain , who bought it of the black market. so far this bey has never let him down, only because he promised it the souls of the opponents if they win. facebolt: cthulhu the facebolt depicts the octopoid head of cthulhu. energy ring:serpent *'Weight:' 2.9 grams Serpent is green in color, and its design represents multiple snakes with two snakes in blue with red eyes. It also slightly represents Cthulhus tentecals. It is green with blue highlights acting as two snakes. The trunks of the snakes act as Defense while the head acts as Attack Attack: 2 Defense: 3 Stamina: 2 fusion wheel: death. *'Weight:' 43.6 grams Metal Frame Death's Metal Frame acts as an "upper" layer of some sort to the Wheel. It has a series of upward and downward curves which gives it a serpentine-like look. This gives it resemblance to Sol and Cyclone due to this. The Metal Frame also shows more of a snake-like appearance in Defense Mode with it's various scales, à la cthulhu. Core Death's Core acts a "lower layer" of some sort to the Wheel. It is straighter than the Metal Frame and features eight wing-like protrusions. These protrusions are slanted with various spikes to represent the wings of cthulhu. When together, Death appears much larger than any other Fusion Wheel seen before except for pre-HWS Escolpio, which is equal to Death in thickness, being 12mm in height. Therefore, Death is known as the "Rotating Wall". Death is also very thick and rock-like in design due to it's "layers"; these layers, give it the appearance of cthulhu's body. Death has two modes, "Attack Mode" and "Defense Mode". In Attack Mode, the Metal Frame has a more offensive appearance with a multitude of gaps that greatly decrease the opponent's spin upon contact. In Defense Mode however, the Metal Frame is flipped so that it rests on top of the Core, covering the gaps and thus giving it Defense-Type capabilities; it lowers surface impact in order to increase Stamina. In comparison, Attack Mode is taller than when in Defense Mode. Also, in Attack Mode, the Energy Ring is raised up, appearing more visible and the Metal Frame has somewhat of an octopoid -like appearance. Also, Death's diameter is 45mm, it's radius is 22.5mm, and it's circumference is 141.3mm. The gap created by Death in Attack Mode is not large enough to latch onto another Bey. But in performance, Death appears to be an excellent alternative to Duo or Twisted, due to Death's height, weight, width, especially it's balance; which is much better than Twisted's. Death has also been obtaining excellent results as an Attack, Defense, and Stamina Wheel, making it a triple-threat in any Mode. Because of this, this has made Death a very successful Fusion Wheel, preferably for Defense. Attack: 4 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 0 'Spin Track: Switch 145 (SW145)' Edit *'Weight:' 4.2 grams' Switch 145 has three wings which can be removed and "switched" to have either defensive or offensive properties. It is switched by removing the Performance Tip and pulling the wings down. Attack is the side with triangle shaped stickers while Defense is the other side. In Attack mode, the track's sharp points point outwards, increasing the beyblade's attack. In Defense Mode, the curved points face outwards, repelling attacks. You can also remove the wings and turn this Track into a normal 145 Track though the design is different. It is somewhat of an easier way of Variable 145's variant of changing the Spin Track type. It is a red colour and very similar to H145 and UW145, and infact, UW145 actually outclasses SW145. ''Attack: 2 Defense: 2 Stamina: 3' Performance Tip: Semi Defense (SD)Edit *'Weight:' 0.5 grams' Semi Defense is not able to wobble as much as Defense, so for Defensive purposes, Defense should still be chosen over Semi Defense if you are trying to add some Stamina to your Defense custom. With that said, Wide Defense would be a better choice than Defense for that situation, and also arguably for Stamina as well because with the even wider Tip. However, Eternal Wide Defense, has more Stamina than Wide Defense. With Wide Defense, it is allowed to circle the stadium in some situations when it is on a larger angle towards the end of a battle, thus outspinning Defense or Semi Defense based opponents. However, sometimes this does not happen, and Semi Defense easily knocks over the wobbling Wide Defense custom before it topples over itself. It really comes down to personal preference when deciding whether to use Semi Defense or Wide Defense, because they are so closely matched. For pure Stamina it impossible to tell which would win a given match, but Wide Defense would prepare you for more situations by being able to take hits better than Semi Defense. Test both and decide for yourself which one works best for what you are trying to do. It depends on whether you are willing to sacrifice some Defense but for no more Stamina. ''Attack: 1 Defense: 3 Stamina: 3' special moves attack mode "tenticles" this move creates huge tornados that strike the opponents bey down. ' the stars are right '''this move is an advanced version of the previous one with more destructive power, and can have devestating effects on the bey stadium. ' defence mode great wall '''a giant stone cthulhu pops out of the ground to block a special move halberd strike cthulhu jumps ontop of the opponents bey and starts rotating left, unscrewing the opponents facebolt. deathcthulhu then jumps of and smashes into the oponents bey, breaking it. trident strike death cthulhu clones itself into three beys. then all the beys strike the opponents bey simoltaniously. gallerie 4_1_~1.JPG|death cthulhuboss.jpg|beyspirit 180px-SERPENT.jpg|energy ring: serpent 180px-Track1.jpg|spintrack: switch 145 180px-SD.jpg|preformance tip, semi-defence 657PX-~1.JPG|concept art for death ctuluface.PNG|face bolt-cthulhu DeathQuetzalcoatl.png|death cthulhu sw145sd in manga cthulhu bey spirit.jpg opponent i﻿ / -47.15; -126.717